Oishii Oishii
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2016 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 3 |pc = Mint Green/Lavender |gc = Yellow/Mint Green |lc = Aqua |pictos = 94 |perf = Shirley Henault (P2)}} "Oishii Oishii" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a floating greenish-azure creature with two thin rabbit-like ears, a mint bluish colored belly, two big black eyes and a smile. Its arms have the same color as the belly, and it has two gloves: a black one on its left hand and a golden one on its right hand. It is legless and can levitate. P2 P2 is a girl with long pink hair, a gold hat with green circles, a gold tank top, a green glove, an aqua and red belt, a light purple skirt with candy patterns, aqua and red leggings and a pair of pink ankle booties with a yellow fluffy top. Background The routine starts with a pink background containing a fuchsia star that gets covered in other stars and jellies. Then, it switches to a candy field with anthropomorphic sweets with ecstatic facial expressions. These sweets include a candy apple, circular swirly pops, small yellow suckers, and twisted lollipops. On the side are cakes and blobs of gelatin that hop. After the scenery comes forward, a row of striped candy pieces slide to the left on sliced candy wheels. Afterwards, the background becomes comprised of a large pink star, which is covered up by blue candy slices. During the bridge, there are two backgrounds separated by a white lightning bolt: the left side shows vegetables and a broccoli, while the right side shows some cakes and a festoon, along with green flowing lollipops and a bigger red-and-white lollipop. After the last chorus, the field is replaced by a candy road with other jellies and candy canes on the sides, along with jumping chocolate cakes and a big ice cream in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Wave your hands in opposite directions while looking right. Oishiioishii gm tba.png|All Gold Moves OishiiOishiiGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the second song by Wanko Ni Mero Mero in the series, after Chiwawa. * The song title translates to "Delicious, delicious". * This is the third routine in the series with a coach who has no visible legs, after Ghostbusters and Speedy Gonzalez. ** P1 is also the second coach not to have legs at all, after Ghostbusters P4. * In the E3 2016 Masterclass, P2 was seen behind the scenes alone. * The background from Birthday can be seen in a part of the routine. ** Another background can also be seen inspired by the vegetables from PoPiPo. * When P2 goes behind P1, his white outline disappears. Gallery P1oishiioishii.png|P1 P2oishiioishii.png|P2 OishiiLittleGuy.png OishiiOishii.jpg 2017 kawaii dancer bts.png|Behind the scenes of P2 OishiiP1Avatar.png|P1's avatar Someavatar.jpg|P2's avatar Zzzzzz.png|The outline glitch (P1's ear) Videos Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Oishii Oishii Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview BGS 2016 - Oishii Oishii References Site Navigation es:Oishii Oishii Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs by Ubisoft